grave_encountersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance Preston
Lance Preston (Real Name: Sean Rogerson) was one of the protagonists of Grave Encounters & a supporting character in Grave Encounters 2. As a child, he was obsessed with filmmaking and being an actor. As soon as he was able, he started a reality television show about ghosts called Grave Encounters, where he would be the host under the stage name of Lance Preston. The show ran smoothly for five episodes, until they began filming at a mental institution that was called Collingwood Mental Hospital for the show. At Collingwood, mysterious things began to happen to the crew, causing Preston to believe his dreams of finding hard evidence of the supernatural to come true. This didn't last for long, as one by one his crew began to mysteriously vanish while roaming the hospital's halls. After he and a surviving crew member found their way to the tunnels, she disappeared, leaving Preston the last known survivor of the incident. He continued down the tunnels, in the darkness, until he found his way to the surgical ward. There, he found the ghost of Dr. Friedken, a resident doctor of the hospital when it was running. By this time, Preston was looking mentally disturbed, and Friedken seemingly went to abate this mental insanity by performing a lobotomy. At the end of Grave Encounters, Preston is seen speaking slowly, as if mentally disabled, and performs the Grave Encounters sign-off. Nine years later, he is found by the surviving members of a group of college film students looking to prove the legitimacy of the film, though he believed it to only have been nine months. It is revealed he stayed alive all those years by eating rats and drinking water from the toilets. He shows them as much hospitality he can, by bringing them out of harm's way and showing them what he believes to be the means to escape. Along the way to get the bolt cutters, Preston kills Trevor, claiming "they made me do it." He takes the bolt cutters and runs away, to the red door, a camera floating all the way behind him. He arrives at the door and cuts the chains off, but upon entering the door finds that it leads nowhere. He goes to the patient room with the writing on the walls and begins speaking to one or more of the ghosts, asking what to do. When told to "collect the tapes," "only one can leave," and "finish the film," he moves to collect all the cameras in the building, so he can escape. He next meets Alex and Jennifer and demands their tapes. A fight breaks out, and a portal opens in the wall. It begins to suck everyone in. Preston is pulled toward it and falls inside. The portal seals up afterward. it is unknown where this portal leads or if Preston survived. Appearance In the first film, Lance is a good looking, snarky man who is dedicated to his work and somewhat skeptical of the supernatural. In the second film, he is dirty and unkempt from his time in the hospital. He has one blue eye that is possibly blind, due to a lobotomy. His hair has grown out and he has a thick beard. He wears the same clothing from the first film. In addition, he has seemingly gone mentally insane, partially from the lobotomy and partially from living in the hospital for so long. Category:Males Category:Deceased or Alive